


The Bishop

by evilfox



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 09:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4475036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilfox/pseuds/evilfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sorry im crap at summaries</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bishop

“孩子们长得飞快，你知道，他们考上大学，走得远远的，再也不是原来的样子。”

Peter意味深长地挑着眼睛看了他一眼。

Derek没有还他任何表情。他厌倦了Peter试图给他的任何狼生指导。

“然后他就会忘了你。”Peter转过头，看向窗外，“还有这个操蛋的学年。” 雨没有停，窗外的世界蒙着一层灰雾，像一张没有上色的铅笔画。这样一个平淡无趣的小山城，到底还有多少外魔邪道会来造访？

“你想说什么？”Derek终于奈不住这猜谜似的絮叨。他想要一个直接的事实，他向来如此。

“你想转化他。你想要他加入你的狼群。”

“不，”Derek断然否定，“那不可能。我已经不是个alpha了。”

“看，不是你不想，是你做不到。” Peter耸肩。

“而且我没想过转化Stiles。” Derek后知后觉地辩解，“没有过。”

“但那是留住他的唯一办法。”

留住他？留在哪儿？他们甚至没有一个像样的狼群了。他曾期许过的一切，一一在眼前化为泡影。现在他只是一条迷失的独狼——更不幸的是——和他的更年期叔叔杵在一起。

“Scott开始组建他的狼群了。我认为这是个好兆头。”Peter叉着手倚窗而立。

他想利用Scott。Derek意识到。如果有任何人能转化Stiles，那只能是Scott。而Peter总是在算计，算计坑骗所有人之后能得到的最大产出。

“为什么你这么想要Stiles？”

“谁不想呢？”Peter反问。

好问题。

即使Scott是（或者将要成为）现存最强的alpha，他能做到的事仍然有着既定的局限。你也许不能赢过他，但你能轻易知道怎样的程度足以赢过他。

Stiles是另一回事。时至如今，Derek，甚至Peter，仍对他没有把握。他是那个变量，决定棋局的那一枚主教。

如果Stiles变成狼人，如果他能在那样的剧变中生存下来，当他拥有的不只是机智和勇气，还有不可估计的力量……如果他成为一个alpha。

在某种意义上——或许不切实际——Derek相信Stiles能成为一个最好的alpha。尽管他无法想象那干净的面颊上生出深色的细毛，那些能够灵活操作物理实验的手指幻化成锋利的骨爪，那单薄的身躯变得颀长而精实。

Peter一直想要Stiles，但他的游说从来没有过任何效果。因为Stile想要的并不是力量，甚至不是骄傲，他想做的只是保护他所爱的人们。那是一个真正的alpha才会懂得的。那就是为什么狼会成群而行。

Derek吸了口气。这个念头使他紧张。他曾经是个alpha，在一段不算太短的时间里。但这个念头使他想臣服，想看看那个男孩的袖子里还能掉出什么彩物。

这样的大雨会让他想到Stiles湿透的短发和喷在他胸口的温热气息。他的身体清瘦柔软，好像能被任何人（或野兽）轻易撕碎，但那双永远能化解谜题的眼，明亮得坚不可摧。那双坚决的眼让Derek丢开顾忌，让他想要更多。

[我说，你应该去找个缉毒犬之类有前途的工作，好过教小孩子混帮派。] 

他享受Stiles的挖苦。

有很长时间Derek不明白他应该为自己定下怎样的规则，作为一条狼还是一个人。当他还是个孩子的时候，他猜测Peter是否也曾经困在这样的夹缝中。现在，他已经太过了解Peter以至于不再怀疑后者作为一只野兽的本性。

但这不是Derek想要的。

他所想要的，是当他拥抱Stiles时感受到的，来自皮肤之下的，人类的脉动。

控制，节制，和宽恕。

“你在出冷汗。”Peter指出。

“是吗。”Derek不得不承认Peter又一次看穿了他的欲望。只不过这次他猜对了一半。

“我们会有一个最强的狼群。”Peter说，“如果我们得到对的alpha。”

“那不会发生的。”Derek离开他的座位，这个话题可以到此为止了，Stiles不会被任何人改变，他是那个将会改变他人的存在。

 他是决定棋局的，那一枚主教。

【FIN】


End file.
